


Happy Accidents

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The first time had been an accident





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Happy birthday, [](http://charlotteschaos.livejournal.com/profile)[**charlotteschaos**](http://charlotteschaos.livejournal.com/)! Hope you enjoy it, darling! ♥♥♥  


* * *

The first time had been an accident.

Hermione had been making her rounds and noticed the glow of candlelight coming from the end of the hallway on the fifth floor, which had long been closed off to students and now consisted of a few old classrooms and a couple of storage rooms. It was an area where she had never caught students before, as most didn’t know it made such a good spot for lovers. Most students were predictable and kept themselves to the Astronomy Tower, the greenhouses, or occasionally the dungeons. To see a light up there was unusual and she was drawn to it by curiosity even more than feelings of prefect responsibility.

When she had seen the kneeling redhead, she’d bit her lip to keep from gasping. Of all the people she’d expected to catch doing something like this, Ginny honestly hadn’t come to mind despite her reputation. The blonde standing before Ginny was even more of a shock. If it had been Dean or even Harry, Hermione would have blushed and rushed away, leaving her friend to whatever wickedness she was up to and giving her a good warning in the morning not to break the rules.

It wasn’t one of them, however. It was Luna. She wasn’t surprised that Ginny liked girls, too. After all, they’d spent the summer together and there had been more than a few times that she caught Ginny looking at her in a way Ron sometimes did or watching her undress with unmistakable lust and curiosity in her gaze. Hermione hadn’t dared say anything, of course, because it was far too complicated to consider indulging that curiosity again.

Hermione had known that she was attracted to girls since she was fifteen and a chance encounter with Fleur had resulted in a heated snogging session that had left her breathless and more aroused than she’d ever been. Viktor had left her breathless, too, though, so she was fully aware of all matters regarding sexuality. Once she realized she was aroused by both boys and girls, there had been a lot of research so she’d understand and possibly feel that she wasn’t immoral or wicked for having such inclinations.

Needless to say, it had been an interesting summer with her first lover staying at the Burrow, interested in picking up where they’d left off without caring about the fact she was engaged, and Ginny giving her _those_ looks that hinted at a curious interest in exploring further than the kiss they’d exchanged on a dare when they were younger. Hermione wasn’t ashamed of letting things happen with Fleur, as Bill was fully aware of the situation and had even participated a few times. Hermione might be studious and seem asexual to most that knew her, but she was actually very open minded and Bill had teased her about being kinky, which she’d accepted as a compliment.

That first night, she’d watched. Luna had told Ginny what to do in a dreamy voice that had been firm and offered no room for arguments. It had been arousing to watch Ginny, feisty and pretty, on her knees with her arms tied behind her back doing everything Luna commanded. When she’d licked Luna’s cunt, Hermione had touched herself, rubbing her clit until she came on her fingers. She’d left with wet knickers and a mind full of images that she couldn’t forget.

It hadn’t taken her long to realize Luna and Ginny knew she had been there watching. The next day at breakfast, Ginny had sat right beside her and whispered about the taste of Luna and what had happened once Hermione had fled. She’d said the dirtiest things while cheerfully eating her cereal and had smirked when Hermione flushed and told her to stop.

On her next patrol, she’d found them in the same old classroom waiting for her. She’d stepped into the room and watched openly, wanking as they put on a show for her. After she’d come, they’d been looking at her and smiling in a way that made her rush from the room before she did something dangerous.

After two more happy accidents over the next week, Luna had finally confronted her in the library just that afternoon and informed her that she’d not leave the room that night when she discovered them. She’d been instructed to not wear a bra or knickers beneath her uniform and to get ready to be punished for not giving them what they wanted for so long. There had been no question of her participation. Luna had merely smiled a gentle smile that contradicted the firm authority of her voice and told her to be there at eleven.

By the time Luna walked away, Hermione had been wet and had to resist the urge to wank in the middle of the library. She didn’t know why she didn’t protest. She was normally outspoken and hated taking orders from anyone, really. She liked to tell people what to do, after all. However, she knew from her time with Fleur that she was different sexually. There had never been any disobedience when Fleur had told her what to do and that had extended to Bill during those few stolen nights.

It really wasn’t much of a surprise to now find herself kneeling on the floor of the classroom with her skirt pushed up above her arse and her shirt unbuttoned so that her breasts were free. Her hands were secured behind her back with magic and the position wasn’t comfortable at all. Her arse was sore, stinging from every slap of Ginny’s palm and every filthy word that spilled from the pretty redhead’s lips aroused her even more.

She was so wet that she was surprised she wasn’t dripping a puddle on the floor. Ginny paused in the spanking sporadically to press her fingers into Hermione’s cunt, teasing her clit with lazy strokes as Ginny told her everything that she and Luna had planned. More stinging slaps to her arse always followed and then Ginny’s tongue licking her arse, pressing inside, fingers in her cunt again until she whimpered. Then more slaps to her arse and wicked images painted by Ginny’s words.

Luna’s fingers were in her hair, keeping her head up so she could lick Luna’s cunt. Hermione listened to Luna instruct Ginny, shuddering even more as the brash redhead obeyed as eagerly as she, herself, had done when she fell to her knees and started licking. She was thankful when Luna walked away and transfigured a desk into a small bed. Ginny moved to lie down, spread her legs wide and smiled wickedly as Luna commanded Hermione to crawl to Ginny and lick her cunt.

The word cunt uttered in Luna’s melodious tone was unbelievably arousing, Hermione decided as she rubbed her now free wrists and made her way to the bed. Ginny smirked as she pushed her hips up and rubbed her cunt over Hermione’s face, her fingers tangling in Hermione’s hair and pulling her down. She tasted saltier than Luna but there was something about a woman’s arousal that Hermione preferred to that of a man’s. She began to lick eagerly, enjoying this far more than she probably should, and didn’t protest when Luna urged her to her knees.

When she felt the hard plastic against her cunt, she rocked back against Luna and relaxed so the toy could slide in easily. Luna’s hand reached around to squeeze her breasts, her tits as Ginny called them in a crude voice that was breathless from Hermione’s efforts on her cunt. Hermione wanted to fuck Ginny, she decided, hard and rough until the redhead had bruises on her freckled skin and had come around her fingers, tongue, and toys until she couldn’t move again. And she wanted Luna to watch, wanted Luna to tell her what to do to make Ginny scream.

Luna’s toy was thick and unyielding. Soft whimpers and sighs indicated that it was stimulating Luna, too, much like Fleur’s favorite toys. Ginny came with a low whine, sliding her wet cunt over Hermione’s tongue as she rode three fingers to orgasm. Wet fingers pushed against Hermione’s arse as Luna fucked her harder, Ginny called her crude names that excited her instead of disgusted her, and soon she felt like a wicked whore with no other purpose than to be used by them. It was exhilarating.

She came with a soft whimper, her muscles clenching around Luna’s fingers and tightening around the toy as she shuddered. Luna removed her fingers and gripped her hips with far more strength than Hermione would have imagined in the slender petite blonde. It wasn’t long before she cried out and fell forward, sending the toy deep into Hermione’s cunt as she trembled from her orgasm.

After Luna calmed down, she pulled out of Hermione’s cunt and urged her to lie back against her. Ginny licked Hermione clean as Luna brushed Hermione’s hair and caressed her breasts, fuller than Ginny’s and obviously one of Luna’s favorite new toys judging from her attention to them.

Hermione knew she should leave, should clean up and hurry to her dorm so she could analyze this and figure out what the bloody hell had happened and why she’d allowed it to happen. Instead, she lazily rocked her hips against Ginny’s face and listened to Luna’s whispered commands. There would be time for thinking later, she decided. For now, all she could think about was the happy accidents and the fact that participating was far more enjoyable than just watching.

The End


End file.
